


I Can't Lose You

by nadiaselite



Series: Wellven Fics [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke, Drama, F/M, Maybe a Major Character Death, Medical Procedures, Possible Character Death, Sorry Not Sorry, Surgery, Wellven, death or whatever, feel free to leave angry comments, not even kidding, this is traumatic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 04:03:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14228829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nadiaselite/pseuds/nadiaselite
Summary: Bellamy is locked up in the dropship with Murphy. It'll take Wells and Raven to break him out.





	I Can't Lose You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [valkysrie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/valkysrie/gifts), [bellastop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellastop/gifts).



> This one is a late gift for my babygirl Harm and her wife Miss Bello. Sorry not sorry for any trauma you may feel while reading this. I also kind of rushed this so sorry for any grammar mistakes and possible rushed storylines, but really I'm a perfectionist and can't stop redoing everything. Feel free to leave some kudos and comments.
> 
> xx

Octavia watched the dropship door shut. The entire camp fell dead as the fate of their only remaining leader was sealed. Clarke had been gone with no hope of her coming back.

Octavia reached her hand out, helping Jasper to his feet quickly undoing the ties around his wrists. “He’ll be fine, he’s Bellamy.”

Wiping away the tears once more Octavia took a deep breath turning back towards the crowd of delinquents. “Get back to work.”

The delinquents quickly fell back into their motion working in silence the atmosphere around camp growing tenser with each growing minute. Looking over the camp once more Octavia made her way towards the back of the dropship where Raven was kneeled behind Wells quietly whispering directions in his ear as he worked on undoing the back panel.

Raven placed her hand on Wells' shoulder pulling his attention from the task at hand to catch a glimpse of Bellamy’s distraught sister, Octavia. “We’re going to get Bellamy out of there. Don’t worry. Just keep everyone working and watch out for the Grounders.” Wells nodded once before turning back to the panel.

Raven kneeled down beside Wells continuing their teardown of the loose panel leading to the basement of the dropship.

He glanced over at her through the corner of his eye. He’d grown closer to Raven since she’d landed, she was someone who got him in a way not even Clarke did. Raven was strong, intelligent beyond compare, she challenged him but also made him feel like an equal. They shared a mutual respect and he was beyond grateful.

Wells carefully unscrewed the last bolt, carefully pulling the panel off and setting it to the side. Raven leaned forward eager to get in when Wells grabbed her arm pulling her back. “No. It only takes one of us to open the dropship door. Who knows what Murphy will do.”

“Yeah and once those doors open  _ you _ need to be out there to lead everyone in and get everything under control.” Raven’s eyes narrowed down at Wells. “ _ I’m _ better at this than you are. And you’re more likely to put up a fight against Murphy.”

“Fine, we’ll go in there together.” Wells let her go before crawling in ahead of her, if anything were to go wrong he wouldn’t be able to live with himself if anything happened to her.

Murphy’s muffled voice echoed throughout the dropship. He knew Murphy was delusional, but he would never have thought that it would come to this.

“Very cool,” Raven mumbled as she crawled close behind him. She flashed the flashlight around checking the area and the systems carefully.

Wells stopped in front of the hatch. “We can use this.”

Raven continued scanning the area, careful not to draw any attention to them as she softened her footsteps. “Locks from above. Forget it.”

“If we find a control panel we can hotwire it.” They exchanged a knowing glance before continuing around the room.

Raven felt a tug at her heart as she realized that maybe she wasn’t alone anymore. Finn never understood this side of her, he never understood anything related to her work. Sure he’d helped her when she needed to study for her exams and quizzed her constantly, but he’d never understood how to hotwire a dropship or how to engineer a field of mines. She hadn’t known Wells long, but he sure had a way of making her feel comfortable in her own skin.

A shot fired, a fearful silence lingering close behind it. Wells and Raven both stood at the foot of the hatch carefully listening for Bellamy’s voice.

“I’m fine. Just a misfire. Now stop worrying about me and get back to work, all of you. And tell Raven to hurry her ass up.” Bellamy sounded anxious, almost fearful. A chill went down Raven’s spine.

Wells pressed his palm into the small of her back immediately sending a wave of relief throughout her body. She wasn’t alone. They’d be fine, Bellamy would be fine.

“Let’s get that door open.” Wells rubbed her back once more before moving past Raven in search of the panel. He made his way to the corner of the dropship basement kneeling underneath some tanks of hydrazine. “I think I’ve got it.”

Another shot went off, both of them freezing in time waiting and hoping it was just another misfire. Wells ripped off the panel door, incapable of waiting another minute to find out Bellamy’s fate. They needed to get this done if they wanted to save him.

“The wires for the door are mixed in with the ignition system.” Raven fumbled with the wires carefully sorting through each of them to try to get an idea of which was which. “Sparking the wrong one would be bad.”

“Red…blue...yellow...maroon…” Wells mumbled as he separated some colors from the rest, his fingers weaving in and out of the mess of wires displayed in front of him. “These are connected to the ignition system which means-”

“Which means these are what  need to hotwire that door open.” Raven slipped her arms beneath his carefully tugging at the free wires.

Raven moved under his arm, her hair tickling the tip of Wells’ nose. His breathing grew slightly heavier. Her hair smelled of pine and berries and Wells felt himself losing himself in her scent.

“I think I’ve got it. You should get outside and be ready when it opens.” Raven peered over her shoulder, her nose so close to his that she felt the heat from his skin against hers.

“No.” Wells warm breath ran down Raven’s neck, sending a wave of heat throughout her body. “Jasper and Octavia are out there they don’t need me.  _ You _ need me.”

Raven swallowed the lump in her throat as she turned towards the panel ahead of her. She shook the thoughts from her head quickly cutting through the wires.

A spark blew shocking Raven’s finger, a loud scream slipping through her lips. Wells immediately let go of the wiring grabbing her hand with one hand and taking the wires from her hand in another.

Shots began to fire. Wells immediately pulled Raven against his chest, carefully shielding her back against it. Raven ignited the wires opening the doors to the dropship when she felt Wells’ grip loosen around her waist, all his weight falling onto her back.

Instinctively she turned around laying his limp body down, cradling his head in her hands. His breathing grew raspy as blood poured out of his back. Raven screamed at the top of her lungs for help, but she knew everyone was in the dropship going after Murphy.

Tears welled up in her eyes as she ripped off her jacket, rolling Wells to his stomach as she pressed her jacket against his wound. “You’re okay. You’re going to be okay.” There was a clear panic in her voice, her breathing heavier than ever

Raven’s hands began to shake as she tied her jacket to his chest to avoid any significant bleeding, tears streaming down her face. Wells saved her life, he protected her. She didn’t think anyone but Finn would ever care enough to protect her, but she was wrong.

Lying him on his back once again she grabbed his face between her hands, the tears uncontrollable. “I’m going to get help try not to die, please.” She weakly smiled at him once more before crawling out of the back panel.

Once she made it outside she ran around to the front gate yelling at the top of her lungs. Her shirt was covered in blood, Finn immediately ran towards her checking her for any wounds. Pushing him out of the way she fell into Clarke’s arms, the tears still uncontrollably running down her face.

“Raven. Raven. What’s wrong? Are you hurt?” Clarke tried to calm the distraught Raven down as she hyperventilated aggressively.

Bellamy stood beside Clarke taking Raven’s arm around his shoulders to hold her up. “Wells. He’s hurt. You need to get him,  _ now _ .” Her voice was filled with desperation. She needed more than anything for him to be okay.

Clarke immediately took off, Bellamy following close behind her as she crawled through the back panel to see Wells barely breathing. Clarke kneeled beside him a tear falling onto his chest as he laid in front of her.

“Get him into the dropship.” Clarke’s voice echoed as she yelled at Bellamy. Without a word, Bellamy picked Wells up pulling him outside.

Clarke walked into the dropship to see Raven pacing back and forth while uncontrollably sobbing, Octavia standing close beside her trying to talk her down. Once Raven caught sight of Clarke she calmed down. “Is he going to be okay?”

“He needs surgery.” Clarke poured moonshine on her hands along with a row of instruments sitting on the table beside her. Her heart pounding out of her chest.

Bellamy placed Wells on a table in the center of the room. Clarke stood beside him, her head hanging above him as she took in his unconscious body. “I need everyone out of here.”

“Clarke.” Bellamy’s eyes softened as he watched the panic slowly take over Clarke’s body. He placed his hand on the small of her back, Clarke’s body flinching underneath him.

“No. You all need to go. I need to do this or he won’t make it. And I-” She began to sob softly but before Bellamy could step forward Raven grabbed her by the shoulders giving a firm shake back into reality.

“Clarke. You need to do this. Wells  _ cannot _ die.” A soft cry slipped through Raven’s lips as she used the back of her hand to wipe the stray tears. “I’m not leaving his side.”

“Okay.” Redeeming her strength Clarke’s squared her shoulders, turning towards Bellamy. “Bellamy, go get everyone ready to go.” Bellamy nodded, stepping out of the dropship and out to get the delinquents ready to leave camp.

She needed to finish this surgery with the little knowledge she had and minimal time before the Grounders would get here to kill them all. There were no guarantees with any of this, but they couldn’t let Wells die like this.

Clarke ripped off Raven’s jacket wrapped around Wells’ chest, throwing it to the floor beside her. Taking a knife she ripped off his shirt revealing his gushing sound.

“Raven I need forceps. We need to get this bullet out,  _ now _ .” Raven fumbled around with the instruments, the tears blurring her vision.

Clarke took the forceps from her hand digging through the back, but the bleeding blocked her vision. “Lap pads. I need lap pads.”

Raven pressed the lap pads into Wells, clearing her view of his chest. “The bullet….it’s lodged into his lung.” A tear slipped down Clarke’s cheeks as she stared at the mess in front of her. “I-I can’t do this.”

“You  _ have _ to.” Raven felt her stomach fall to the floor as she stared at Wells' face.

Clarke took a deep breath before taking the forceps, pulling herself together. She leaned down digging for the stray bullet.

“I need you to-”

She felt the cold tip of a gun pressed against her temple, all the blood in her body curdling beneath her skin. She squeezed her eyes shut, not daring to look at the person on the other side. The only sound she could hear was the beating of her own heart.

Clarke looked through the corner of her eye, catching a glimpse of Murphy’s face on the other side covered in blood. “Murphy.” Clarke’s voice was filled with fear she could feel her vocal cords vibrating throughout her body.

Raven stood frozen in time as she watched a smirk grow on Murphy’s face. Her eyes darted back and forth between Clarke and Wells, her heart clenching tightly in her chest.

“Let the chancellor die and maybe I’ll let you live.” Clarke shuddered at the thought of having to choose between her life and his.

“You know I can’t do that,” Clarke mumbled as she picked up a set of sutures with her free hand.

All she needed to do was take out the bullet, stitch up his punctured lungs, close, and hope there was no further damage. She repeated the process in her mind. If she was going to put her life at risk she needed to make sure that Wells would make it.

“Put it down and walk away, Princess.” Murphy pressed the gun harder into Clarke’s temple, his free hand tightening around her neck.

Raven watched Murphy’s eyes carefully, as he tightened his grip on Clarke’s neck, a tear slipping down her cheek. Slowly she reached for the radio on her waistband, her eyes not once leaving Murphy’s face. Raven tore at the wires of the radio disabling the speaker and switching it on in hope that someone was out there listening. Hoping Bellamy was out there listening.

“What do you think you’ll get from this Murphy?” Raven’s voice echoed with confidence. Clarke’s eyes locked onto hers. Raven flashed her a reassuring look before narrowing her eyes up at him.

Murphy stepped away from Clarke moving his gun away from her temple and to Raven’s forehead. “I think I have the leverage to finally get the respect I deserve. The chancellor’s lights are going out and soon so will yours.”

He cocked his gun against Raven’s forehead. Clarke felt her palms getting sweatier as she slowly began to pull the bullet in Wells’ lungs. Pulling the bullet out she quickly dropped it in the palm of her hand, tucking it into her pocket to avoid making any noise.

Once the bullet was out the bleeding became excessive. This was going to be a risk and she knew it, but this was her best friend. She couldn’t give up. Clarke felt Murphy press the gun to her temple, his voice rumbling in the background. 

Clarke began stitching him up to stop the bleeding when she heard Bellamy step into the dropship. She could feel his eyes before she could see them, the tears blurring her vision as she peeked over her shoulder at him.

All the blood in Bellamy’s body began boiling as he watched the smirk on Murphy’s grow, a gun pressed to Clarke’s temple. The simple fact that he could lose Clarke was the only thing holding him in place. Watching the tears roll down her cheeks as she worked on Wells tugged at the strings of his heart.

“Look who’s here to save his Princess.” Murphy winked at Bellamy, using his free hand to wrap around Clarke’s neck again.

“Let her go, Murphy.” Bellamy’s hands tightened into two fists, his nails digging into his palm.

Clarke quickly worked her fingers quickly closing Wells up when she heard a shot, her eyes squeezing shut too scared to see what had happened. It wasn’t until Bellamy pulled her into a tight embrace did she release a large breath of air.

Tears seeped through Bellamy’s shirt as he held Clarke against his chest. A tear slipping down his cheek as he buried his face into the crook of her neck. His heart felt like it had fallen right out of his chest.

Raven stood in shock as she watched Jasper, Monty, and Octavia drag Murphy away quickly tying him up in the corner of the room. She felt like her world was spinning. It wasn’t until she heard Wells’ breath hitch that she was brought back to reality.

She rushed over to Wells’ side quickly grabbing his hand and kneeling down in front of him. She cupped his face in her hands, tears running down her cheeks. Taking some moonshine from the table she flicked it in his face.

Wells breathing grew heavier as his eyes began to flicker open. His vision remained blurry but he could still see the outline of Raven’s face in front of him. He weakly smiled trying to ease some of Raven’s soft sobs.

Reaching out he wiped a few tears from her cheeks, holding her cheek in the palm of his hand. “You did it,” he mumbled incoherently.

Raven took his hand in hers,  holding it tightly against her chest. “ _ We _ did it.”

After taking a few deep breaths Clarke let go of Bellamy to take in his distraught appearance. “We’re okay. I’m okay.” She knew always had a way of knowing what he needed and when right now knowing they were okay was all he needed

Clarke didn’t know what happened or how he found out what happened, but she was grateful. She was grateful for everything he’d done for her since they’d landed. He tried to isolate himself, he tried to make himself seem heartless but Clarke knew better.

Bellamy nodded once more before making his way towards Wells. Jasper and Monty carefully carried Wells on a makeshift stretcher. Raven standing beside them as she held Wells’s hand.

Clarke walked up to Raven pulling her into a tight embrace, more grateful than ever to have her on the ground as one of the 100. “Thank you,” she whispered in her ear.

Pulling away Raven held her an arm’s length away, giving her a slight shake. “No,  _ thank you." _

Wells weakly laughed as he looked up at Clarke, the loss of blood slowly getting to him. “You’ve saved my life more than once, both of you.”

Clarke kneeled beside him pressing the back of her hand to his forehead. “Get some rest. We need to get out of here  _ now _ .”

“Get out of here?” Wells looked around the room at the growing crowd of delinquents waiting for Bellamy and Clarke to make their next move.

“We’ll explain later.” Bellamy stepped up beside Clarke, his hand comfortably falling at the small of her back. They both stood proudly in front of the crowd of delinquents gathered at the end of the dropship. “We need to get out before the grounders get here.”

Raven grabbed Wells’ hand as Finn and another delinquent began to guide them out of camp. Life on the ground was as unpredictable as ever, but as long as she had Wells by her side she knew she could get through anything. 


End file.
